Flashback Letters
by taraxacum
Summary: Ayo bermain game/Kau harus mencari amplop yang berisi surat dariku/Kau harus menemukannya, hyung/a WONKYU 2shoot. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK LETTERS**

[1 of 2]

.

—_**author:**_

_taraxacum_

.

—_**disclaimer**_**:**

_**All casts **__belong to themselves and The Almighty God_

.

—_**pair:**_

_**Wonkyu (**__and only)_

.

—_**warning**__**inside this fanfiction**_**:**

_Possibly typo(s), OOC, AU, contain of Shonen-ai, failed romance_

.

_Enjoy reading~_

_._

_._

_Blam._

Bunyi daun pintu yang beradu dengan kusennya terdengar di sepanjang lorong, sekaligus memblokir pandangan untuk melihat isi dari ruang kerja salah satu dosen yang terkenal paling _killer_ di universitas tersebut. Choi Siwon—_namja_ tampan yang tadi menutup pintu—mengacak rambutnya sebentar lalu mulai melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar. Pertemuan dengan dosennya tadi bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan—ralat, lebih tepatnya _horror_. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk ke ruangan dosen paling _kille_r sejagat perkampusan dengan ekspresi dan suasana hati yang biasa-biasa saja, apalagi jika alasanmu datang ke ruangan itu adalah karena tidak dapat mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu saat _deadline_. Siwon masih ingat benar bagaimana ekspresi Donghae saat ia mengatakan akan menemui profesor Han untuk menyampaikan ketidaksanggupannya mengumpulkan tugas sesuai waktu yang telah ditentukan. Mimik muka Donghae tadi seolah-olah Siwon baru saja mencegat bapak-bapak paruh baya di tengah jalan lalu berkata, "Permisi pak, boleh saya memperkosa anak anda?".

Sebenarnya Siwon sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu kemarin malam. Dengan metode kebut semalam, tentu saja. Tapi salahkan saja kopi berengsek yang memilih tempat pendaratan yang sungguh tidak elit; tepat di atas _paper_-nya. Membuatnya mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah mulai dari isi margasatwa hingga isi museum hewan purba. Ah, dirinya benar-benar rindu saat di mana _paper _masih berarti selembar kertas dan bukannya malah esai ribuan kata. Tulis tangan pula.

Menghela napas panjang untuk sedikit meredakan kekesalan, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi _apartment_ kekasihnya. Memikirkan bahwa ia akan melihat sosok manis sang kekasih, mendekapnya, mencium aroma apel yang memabukkan namun menenangkan perlahan membuat senyuman terhias di wajah tampan seorang Choi Siwon. Ia percepat langkahnya agar lekas sampai di _apartment_ Cho Kyuhyun—kekasihnya.

.

.:oOo:.

.

Siwon masih berdiri di pintu masuk, bahkan tangannya masih berada di kenop pintu. Tubuhnya mematung, pandangan matanya tajam terfokus ke ruang tamu _apartment_ Kyuhyun. Sofa hitam yang biasanya terletak di depan televisi, kini dipindah hingga rapat ke dinding. Namun bukan masalah sofa itu yang membuat Siwon enggan masuk, tapi karena pemandangan dua orang yang tengah berpelukan. Atau, _well_, setidaknya begitulah menurut pemikiran Siwon. Tubuh Kyuhyun tengah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan sosok seorang _namja_ tinggi yang Siwon kenali sebagai Changmin, teman dekat Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun memegang pundak Changmin sedangkan tangan Changmin bertengger manis di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin—sama seperti reaksi Siwon—hanya dapat berdiri tertegun. Menyadari bahwa posisinya salah, sangat salah, Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Changmin. Ia lalu menatap Siwon dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"_Hyung_…", panggilnya, namun hanya direspon dengan tatapan tajam dari Siwon. Dan tak perlu menunggu dua detik, bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar menyapa pendengaran.

.

.:oOo:.

.

Jam yang tertempel di dinding dapur baru saja menunjukkan pukul 07.41 waktu Korea, namun seorang _namja_ tampan telah siap dengan tas dan diklat kuliahnya hari ini. Kaos _V-neck_ putih polos yang dirangkap dengan jas sewarna _prussian blue_ melekat sempurna di tubuh atletisnya. Sungguh ia terlihat tampan hari ini. Hampir sempurna, andai saja tak ada kantong mata yang menghiasi.

Siwon tahu begadang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan wajah, namun mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya bukan? Ia tak mau uji nyali untuk yang kedua kalinya di kantor profesor Han. Untung saja ia hanya perlu menyalin dan menyempurnakan _paper_-nya. Tapi meskipun begitu, kejadian kemarin di _apartment_ kekasihnya tak ayal membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi. Menulis, melamun, menulis lagi, melamun lagi, kembali menulis, kembali melamun. Membuat pekerjaan yang harusnya bisa diselesaikan sebelum pukul 11 malam melebar hingga pukul 2 dini hari.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya yang berupa dua tangkup roti bakar dipadu telur mata sapi dan secangkir _Americano coffe_, Siwon melangkah menuju pintu _apartment_-nya untuk bergegas berangkat kuliah. Ia sempatkan diri untuk mengecek _smartphone_-nya, siapa tahu ada pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun. Tapi nihil. _No messages, no missed calls_. _Heck!_ Apa kekasihnya tidak merasa bersalah, atau berusaha menjelaskan tentang kejadian kemarin? Mendengus sebal, ia berjalan menuju lift dengan muka tertekuk.

Sesampainya di depan lift, ia pencet tombol untuk menuju ke lantai dasar. Saat lift yang ditunggunya datang, ia langsung masuk. Di dalam lift, Siwon tak henti-hentinya merutuk sebal. Hari ini pasti akan sangat menyebalkan. Dan, oh ya, ia lupa jika ini malam minggu, yang biasanya dijadikan malam keramat untuk kencan dengan pacar. _Okay,_ hari ini pasti akan _double_ sangat menyebalkan.

Bunyi 'ting' kecil menandakan bahwa lift telah sampai di lantai dasar. Saat melangkah keluar lift, Siwon berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 50 tahunan yang ia kenali sebagai penghuni kamar sebelah.

"Ah, Siwon-ah, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu". Siwon mengernyit heran saat wanita tersebut mengaduk-aduk isi tas jinjingnya, mencari sesuatu. Ia lebih heran lagi saat tetangganya itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna _baby blue_ kepadanya.

"Ini, ada seseorang yang menitipkannya padaku. Dia meminta tolong untuk memberikannya padamu". Mengangguk sekilas dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Siwon pun mengambil amplop tersebut. Dahinya kembali mengernyit heran saat tak didapatinya nama pengirim di permukaan amplop. _Anonymous._

Perlahan Siwon keluarkan kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalam amplop. Sebuah surat. Tahu bahwa ia tak akan mengerti isi surat tersebut hanya dengan memandanginya, Siwon pun mulai membuka lipatannya, merentangkan kertas itu, lalu bersiap membaca deretan kalimat yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi.

Hi_ Siwonnie _hyung

_Apakah kau sedang berada di dekat lift? Jika ya, maukah kau sejenak mengingat masa lalu, hyung? Di lift itu, pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Saat itu aku akan menuju lantai 3 untuk mengunjungi temanku yang baru pindah ke _apartment _ini. Saat itu pula kau baru turun ke _lobby_. Waktu pintu terbuka, itulah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Dan entah karena kebetulan atau memang kuasa takdir, kau juga tengah melihatku. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat pandangan mata kita bertemu, _hyung_? Aku merasa waktu seolah-olah berhenti. Fokusku hanya tertuju padamu. Yah, mungkin kedengarannya seperti roman picisan, tapi itulah kenyataannya._

_Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, _hyung_. Soal kejadian kemarin, aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya. Tapi bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu, _hyung_? Ayo bermain _game_ ^^. Kau harus menemukan amplop yang berisi surat dariku ya. Aku telah meletakkannya di berbagai tempat dari _apartment_ hingga kampusmu. Kau harus menemukannya, _hyung_. Ah, sebagai petunjuk, aku menaruhnya di tempat-tempat yang bersejarah bagi kita. _Good luck, _hyung._

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Siwon saat ia selesai membaca isi surat itu. Mau tak mau pikirannya menerawang mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu, saat dirinya pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Siwon memang merasa tertarik pada Kyuhyun sejak pertemuan tak sengaja itu. Ia memang masih sedikit marah pada Kyuhyun, namun kadarnya tak sebanyak kemarin malam atau tadi pagi. Membaca surat dari Kyuhyun ternyata mampu menguapkan rasa kesalnya. Ia kembalikan surat itu ke dalam amplop, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu melangkah pergi. Ia bertekad untuk menemukan semua surat yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan. Lagipula, ia penasaran dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang insiden kemarin.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati untuk menuju ke universitasnya. Bedanya, ia kini berjalan kaki dan bukannya naik mobil seperti biasanya. Alasannya adalah mobilnya masih menginap di 'hotel' sejak lusa kemarin. Tapi ia tak keberatan. Bukankah dengan berjalan kaki ia bisa mencari surat dari Kyuhyun dengan lebih teliti?

Sembari berjalan, Siwon mengingat-ingat tempat mana saja yang spesial baginya dan Kyuhyun. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengecek kalau-kalau saja ia melewatkan suatu tempat penting. Saat hendak menyeberang jalan, matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan _florist_ yang terletak di seberang jalan. Siwon memandangi toko bunga itu cukup lama, hingga sebuah kenangan muncul di benaknya. Ketika lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi hijau untuk para pejalan kaki, ia segera menyeberang untuk menghampiri toko tersebut.

_Kling_

Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat Siwon membuka pintu kaca toko bunga itu; L'Histoiré _florist_. Matanya mencari sesosok _namja_ cantik yang merupakan pemilik toko. Ah di sana, sedang sibuk melayani beberapa anak SD. Daripada diam menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat isi toko. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan surat dari kekasihnya.

"Ah, selamat datang tuan. Maaf membuat anda menunggu". Siwon berbalik badan saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya.

"Eh, Siwon?". Pertanyaan konfirmasi dari sang pemilik toko hanya dijawabnya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Kau ke sini untuk membeli bunga?", tanya pemilik toko itu lagi.

"Tidak Jae _hyung_, aku ke sini untuk membeli majalah Playboy terbitan terbaru. Apa kau masih mempunyai stok?", jawab Siwon, bermaksud bergurau.

"Ne, ne. aku tahu pertanyaanku tadi terdengar konyol. Jadi, yang seperti biasa, Siwon-ah?", Jaejoong—si pemilik toko—kembali bertanya pada Siwon.

"Ne, yang seperti biasa", ujar Siwon yang direspon dengan tawa kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Ne. tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu", sahut Jaejoong sembari melangkah pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi, Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku tinggi yang terdapat di depan meja penjaga toko. Saat itulah retina matanya menangkap sebuah amplop biru tergeletak di samping vas yang berisi bunga lili putih. Merasa yakin bahwa amplop itu dari Kyuhyun, Siwon segera mengambilnya. Dengan sedikit tak sabar ia keluarkan kertas yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut.

_Kau berhasil menemukan amplop kedua, Siwon hyung ^^_

_Kau ingat kenangan apa yang ada di toko bunga milik Jaejoong hyung ini, kan, hyung? Dulu, saat aku mengambil pesanan buket bunga untuk pernikahan Ahra noona, dengan bodohnya aku lupa membawa dompet dan ponsel. Alhasil aku tak bisa membayarnya. Saat itu aku panik, malu, dan, yah, hampir rmenangis. Tapi untunglah kau datang hyung. Kau menawarkan diri untuk membayar buket bunga itu. Aku sangat, sangat berterima kasih padamu hyung. Terima kasih untuk saat itu, dan saat-saat selanjutnya._

Sama seperti surat pertama, Siwon kembali tersenyum setelah selesai membaca surat kedua dari Kyuhyun. Dimasukkannya surat itu beserta amplopnya ke dalam tas, berhati-hati agar tidak lecek ataupun terlipat. Ia ingat, dulu saat sedang berjalan melewati toko bunga ini, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat hampir menangis. Ia juga ingat, tanpa berpikir panjang ia masuk ke dalam toko ini, menanyai apa masalahnya, lalu mengambil dompet dan membayar buket bunga pesanan keluarga Kyuhyun. Saat itulah ia berkesempatan untuk berkenalan secara resmi dengan Kyuhyun dan mendapat bonus nomor telepon _namja_ manis tesebut.

"Siwon, ini bunga pesananmu. Setangkai mawar putih, seperti biasa". Suara Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Jaejoong tersenyum sembari menyerahkan bunga yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ah, ne. Terima kasih, Jae _hyung_."

Sebenarnya saat ini Siwon ingin langsung menemui Kyuhyun untuk menyerahkan bunga yang dibawanya, namun ia urungkan niatan itu karena ia harus tetap menuju ke kampusnya guna menemukan semua surat yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun.

Siwon berbelok ke kiri saat menemui perempatan. Berjalan menyisir deretan pertokoan dan beberapa _apartment_ bergaya Stalin. Otaknya memikirkan spekulasi tentang tempat-tempat yang mungkin dipilih Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan suratnya. Ia sering berjalan berdua dengan Kyuhyun di jalanan ini. Terlalu banyak kenangan, tapi yang mana?

.

**TBC**

.

—_**a/n:**_

Draft kasar untuk fic ini dibuat waktu lagi ngerjain TO. Kertas yang seharusnya digunain buat coret-coretan malah buat nulis ini fic #pelajargakbener #janganditiru. Well, tapi masih termasuk coret-coretan kan? Jadi saya gak sepenuhnya salah #keraskepala. Sebenernya mau dibuat oneshoot, cuma kok kayaknya kepanjangan jadi ya saya potong jadi dua aja #duagh.

Oh ya, saya mau ngucapin special thanks buat yang udah review di fic 'debut' saya:

kkyu32 | iqbalkyunnie | YukimaruNara | siwon cute | Ifa Cho-i | vitakyu | Okta1004 | lilinkecil | MyDecember | shin min hyo | Kayla WonKyu | Choihyun93 | anin arlunerz | WonKyuBi | amanda wu

.

Okay lah. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK LETTERS**

[2 of 2]

.

—_**author:**_

_taraxacum_

.

—_**disclaimer**_**:**

_**All casts **__belong to themselves and The Almighty God_

.

—_**pair:**_

_**Wonkyu (**__and only)_

.

—_**warning**__**inside this fanfiction**_**:**

_Possibly typo(s), OOC, AU, contain of Shonen-ai, failed romance_

.

_Enjoy reading~_

_._

_._

Langkah Siwon terhenti saat mendapati sekelompok pemusik jalanan yang terdiri dari 3 orang laki-laki dewasa. Dua orang bermain gitar, satu orang meniup terompet. Mereka tengah memainkan sebuah lagu bertempo tak terlalu cepat, namun entah bagaimana terkesan ceria dan penuh harapan. Terdengar sangat indah.

Siwon terus memperhatikan pemain musik itu hingga mereka sampai ke bagian _chorus_. Matanya melebar dan dipenuhi binar saat ia bisa mengingat sesuatu. Dengan sedikit berlari ia hampiri kelompok pemusik itu. Begitu sampai di depan mereka, Siwon melihat sebuah amplop _baby blue_ yang tergeletak di dalam _guitar case_, tercampur dengan beberapa koin dan lembaran won.

"Uhmm, permisi tuan. Bolehkan aku mengambil amplop yang ada di dalam situ?", tanyanya pada salah seorang anggota kelompok pemusik jalanan tersebut.

"Jika kau yang bernama Choi Siwon, maka kau boleh mengambilnya," jawab orang itu, yang kemungkinan besar adalah pemimpin kelompok.

"Ne. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_," Siwon membungkuk sekilas sebelum mengambil amplop yang ia maksud. Sebelum pergi, Siwon mengambil beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya dan menaruhnya di _guitar case_.

Sembari kembali berjalan untuk menuju ke kampusnya, Siwon membuka amplop yang baru ia dapatkan. Dengan rasa penasaran ia mulai membaca surat dari Kyuhyun yang ditujukan untuknya.

_Wow! Kau menemukan amplop ketiga, _hyung

_Tanpa perlu kuberi tahu kau pasti ingat tentang kelompok pemusik itu kan, _hyung_? Kalau kau sampai lupa, aku bersumpah akan memukulmu dan membuat wajah tampanmu itu penyok. Dulu, saat malam ulang tahunku, di depan kelompok pemusik itu dan juga di hadapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Saat itu aku menangis, dan kau langsung panik. Haha, aku masih sering tertawa saat mengingat wajah panikmu saat itu, _hyung_. Waktu itu, aku sangat bahagia. Kau, orang yang menjadi _first love_-ku, berlutut di depanku sambil menyatakan cinta dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Itulah sebabnya aku menangis. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, aku langsung menerimamu. Dan kau, langsung bangun dari posisi berlututmu dan memelukku. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku membuat pilihan yang tepat, _hyung_._

Siwon memasukkan surat ketiga itu ke dalam tas, mengumpulkannya bersama dua surat yang telah ia dapat sebelumnya. Dengan senyuman yang masih setia tersungging, ia mulai mencari letak surat selanjutnya. Kaki jenjangnya kembali menyusuri _pavement_. Matanya fokus, berusaha agar tidak melewatkan tiap sudut. Ia edarkan pandangannya menyusuri jajaran pertokoan maupun bangunan lain yang terletak di sebelah kirinya, bahkan yang ada di seberang jalan.

Siwon terus berjalan ke utara, menuju kampusnya. Langkahnya jauh lebih ringan ketimbang tadi pagi saat dirinya baru keluar dari _apartment_.

_Bzzt bzzt_

Siwon mrogoh kantung celana yang ia kenakan. Tangannya mengambil ponsel miliknya yang bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Jempolnya bergerak menggeser tombol hijau di layar untuk membuka kunci pengaman. Setelah itu, ia sentuh ikon _open_ untuk membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

**From: Siluman Ikan**

**Subject: Siwon-ah,**

**Ya! Di mana kau? Tadi profesor Han mencarimu. Cepat kemari, kuda!**

Selesai membaca sms itu, Siwon menepuk dahinya. Ya Tuhan! Dia lupa jika harus mengumpulkan tugas.

Maka Siwon segera berlari menuju kampusnya. Ia berniat untuk meneruskan mencari surat dari Kyuhyun setelah mengumpulkan tugas.

Siwon tetap berlari tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya saat berbelok ke kiri. Jalan yang ia lewati kini lebih sejuk, mungkin karena pohon-pohon yang ditanam di pinggir _pavement_. Deretan pertokoan dan _apartment_ yang tadi ia lewati kini berganti dengan rumah-rumah penduduk.

Siwon berhenti berlari saat berpapasan dengan rombongan anak TK yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan para gurunya. Sembari menunggu rombongan itu berlalu, ia berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan. Ia menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Saat mendongakkan kepala, Siwon baru sadar bahwa ia berdiri di depan sebuah taman. Tunggu, taman ini…

Tanpa perlu dikomando, Siwon melangkah memasuki area taman. Ia hampiri satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di sana. Sudah mulai berkuncup, namun belum terlalu rimbun.

Ingat bahwa ia harus segera menemui profesor Han, Siwon pun bermaksud pergi dari sana. Namun saat hendak berbalik, matanya menagkap sebuah amplop yang diletakkan di atas bangku panjang di dekat pohon sakura. Merasa antusias, ia pun ambil amplop tersebut.

_Kau berhasil menemukan amplop keempat. _Good job,hyung_ ^^. Aku harap amplop yang aku letakkan di atas bangku ini tidak akan terbang tertiup angin._

_Kau tahu, saat menulis surat ini dan mengingat kenangan waktu itu, aku _blushing_ parah. Kau pasti akan menertawakanku jika melihatnya secara langsung. Di taman ini, di bangku ini, saat bunga sakura bermekaran dengan sangat indahnya, kau menciumku. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Yang pasti aku merasa bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia. Aku beri tahu satu rahasia ya, _hyung_. Ciuman waktu itu adalah _first kiss_-ku._

Membaca kalimat terakhir dari surat itu membuat Siwon nyengir lebar, dari kuping ke kuping. 'Hmm, mungkin aku harus sering-sering mencium babyKyu', pikirnya nista.

_Bzzt bzzt_

Ia ambil ponsel layar sentuhnya saat merasa benda itu kembali bergetar. Pesan dari sahabatnya—lagi.

**From: Siluman Ikan**

**Subject: Hoi!**

_**Just in case**_** kau lupa, kau harus mengumpulkan tugas. Se-ce-pat-nya!**

Menepuk dahi untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, Siwon segera berlari. Kecepatannya lebih tinggi dibandingkan tadi. Untung saja saat ini tak begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mungkin karena sekarang ini sudah tergolong jam kerja.

Kecepatan larinya semakin bertambah saat dia sudah melihat gerbang masuk universitas. Keringat sudah mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia mampir dulu ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilannya sebelum menemui professor Han.

.

.:oOo:.

.

"Ya! Siwon-ah!". Donghae—sahabatnya—memanggilnya saat Siwon baru saja keluar dari ruangan profesor Han. Siwon menoleh ke arah Donghae, berdiri diam menunggu Donghae menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan tugas sialan itu?", tanya Donghae begitu dirinya sampai di samping Siwon.

Pertanyaan Donghae tadi hanya disahuti gumaman kecil oleh Siwon. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

"Kau tahu, tadi Kyuhyun mengirimiku pesan", suara Donghae membuka pembicaraan mereka. Siwon memandang Donghae dengan dahi yang berkenyit dan alis mata yang hampir menyatu, bingung.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa, maka aku tidak tahu penyebabnya. Yah, mungkin saja Kyuhyun mulai bosan denganmu dan berniat berpaling padaku?", ujar Donghae asal, membuatnya dihadiahi jitakan super mesra dari Siwon.

"Boleh aku lihat pesannya?", tanya Siwon, sedikit memaksa.

Dengan ekspresi berat hati yang dibuat-buat, Donghae menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Siwon. Lantas Siwon segera mencari pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menemukannya, ia buru-buru menekan tombol _open_. Keningnya mengernyit heran saat mendapati bahwa pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah _file_ foto.

"Hanya untuk informasi, rumah kaca yang ada di foto itu adalah rumah kaca yang ada di halaman belakang kampus kita", suara Donghae kembali terdengar.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel milik Donghae menuju empunya.

Menghela napas lelah, Donghae berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, Siwon-ah. Kenapa kau tak cek saja ke sana? Atau aku saja yang mengeceknya?". Ucapannya tersebut dibalas _deathglare_ oleh Siwon.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _'kay?_ Lagipula aku sudah punya Hyukkie. Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat ke sana."

Siwon mengembalikan—melemparkan—ponsel milik Donghae sebelum berlari menuju halaman belakang. Membuatnya dihadiahi kata-kata 'sopan' dari seorang namja penyuka ikan.

.

.:oOo:.

.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah kaca. 'Tidak ada siapa-siapa', katanya dalam hati.

Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke rumah kaca tersebut. Ia berjalan lurus melewati deretan pot-pot berisi aneka ragam tanaman, kebanyakan dari keluarga bunga-bungaan.

"Kau mencariku, _hyung_?"

Siwon berbalik badan saat sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa pendengarannya. Di pintu masuk rumah kaca, ia lihat sosok seorang namja manis dengan surai _brunette_ yang tampak lembut tengah menyenderkan badan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Namja itu tersenyum, semakin menambah kadar kemanisannya.

Tersenyum simpul, Siwon hampiri namja manis itu, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, _baby_? Bagaimana kau bisa kemari, hmm? Kau kan bukan mahasiswa sini", tanya Siwon.

Terkekeh kecil, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Donghae _hyung_ yang menyelundupkanku". Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi, kali ini bersama Siwon.

Begitu sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun, Siwon ulurkan tangan kirinya untuk membelai pipi _chubby_ sang kekasih. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati sentuhan Siwon, sebelum kembali membuka matanya untuk bertatap pandang dengan _onyx_ kelam milik Siwon.

"Donghae, hm? Apa itu sebabnya kau mengirimkan foto tempat ini kepadanya?", Siwon bertanya dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap pipi babyKyu-nya. Pertanyaannya tadi hanya disambut anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Saat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis sang kekasih, Siwon tak sengaja melihat sebuah amplop yang tergeletak di dekat pot bunga anggrek bulan. Dengan pandangan mata yang masih terpancang ke amplop itu, perlahan Siwon beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Baby_, kurasa aku sudah menemukan amplop kelima."

Mendengar perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Setelah mengambil amplop tersebut, Siwon segera membukanya. Namun seketika wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan saat tak menemukan satu kalimat pun di lembaran surat.

"Kyunnie? Kenapa tidak ada tulisannya sama sekali?". Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya semula—di depan pintu—menuju ke hadapan Siwon. Perlahan diulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk memeluk namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut. Ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, _hyung_. Bukankah ini baru pertama kalinya aku ke sini? Jadi, yah, belum ada kenangan di sini. Lalu, uhm, maukah kau membuatnya bersamaku, _hyung_?". Kyuhyun berkata lirih, seolah menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh Siwon. Tersenyum simpul sembari mengusap lembut surai sang kekasih, Siwon pun menyahut, "tentu saja, _baby._"

Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka, membuatnya dihadiahi pandangan bertanya dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian Siwon membuka _zipper_ tasnya, mengambil setangkai mawar putih lalu berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?". Kyuhyun diam sejenak—masih _shock_ dengan tindakan spontan dari Siwon—sebelum menjawab dengan tergagap. "A-apa?".

"Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau mengubah namamu menjadi Choi Kyuhyun? Menjadi orang pertama yang aku lihat saat terbangun di pagi hari dan yang terakhir sebelum aku terlelap?".

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata bulatnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menghambur ke pelukan Siwon, membuat keduanya jatuh ke lantai yang sedikit berdebu. Dan, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan "ya", tapi Siwon tahu jawabannya.

—_**epilog**_

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di bangku kayu yang terdapat di dalam rumah kaca. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di bahu Siwon. Tangan kanan Siwon tak henti mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya bergenggaman erat dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…", panggilnya.

"Hmm?".

"Kau tak melupakan sesuatu?".

Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Siwon. Matanya mengedip dua kali dengan raut muka kebingungan. Membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Melupakan,apa, _hyung_?", tanyanya pada Siwon.

Siwon menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Penjelasanmu tentang kejadian kemarin".

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar. Tertawa kecil, ia menjawab, "Oh, itu. Aku dan Changmin sedang latihan dansa untuk _prom night_. Ia mengajariku. Kau tahu sendiri kan, _hyung_, betapa payahnya aku untuk urusan berdansa".

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya menjadi terlihat sangat _out-of-character_. "Lalu, kenapa kau minta diajari Changmin? Kenapa tidak aku saja?". Choi Siwon, tolong, hentikan mode _OOC_-mu itu.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, lantas secepat kilat mengecup pipi Siwon. "Soalnya ini kejutan, _hyung_. Aku kan ingin membuatmu kagum."

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala sang kekasih, turun menyusuri pipinya, lalu berhenti tepat di dagu. Dengan lembut ia angkat dagu Kyuhyun, lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Saat merasa wajah Siwon yang semakin mendekat dengan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya lembut, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian, bibir mereka berdua menyatu. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta, namun juga memiliki _passion_.

—_**fin**_

.

—_**a/n:**_

Ngetik fic ini sambil ditemani jeritan para fangirl merangkap fujoshi labil macam "Ahh~ ini lebih dari sekedar fanservice, bo!", atau "Omaigad! Gue mimisan nih. Tolong, tolong!", bahkan "Whut? Dia udah punya pacar? Kampret! Mana pacarnya cewek lagi!". Oi oi, ada cowok cute 'lurus' kok malah nyesel ==". Dasar fujo! #eh #elokagak? #ngacawoingaca. Jadi yah, saya ngetik ini sambil diselingi fangirling-an, apalagi temen saya bawa video Taehoon, 8 giga pula. ASDFGHJKL! So, uhmm, maaf jika fic ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi #bow. Perhatian saya terbelah mamen. Nah, balas review-an anon...

**SellaLoveKyuppa:** eh, sebenernya yang nulis surat itu saya lho~ #gaknanya. Cuma ada 5 surat cyin, malas saya bikin banyak-banyak #dzig. Gomawo udah review :D

**Indy:** sukaaaaaa sama yang review ini. Masalah ini tergolong update cepet atau gak, itu semua tergantung interpretasi anda #kabuuur. Eh wait, interpretasi itu apa?

**Jmhyewon: **ne, cheonmaneyo :). Uhm, seminggu itu termasuk update cepet atau gak sih? #gaklahbegok. Tempat bersejarah mereka di.. uhm, kamar? #dzig #dilarangngeres. Makasih review-nya :)

**MyDecember: **yups, inti ceritanya emang tentang surat. Aduh, jadi inget zaman SD #soknostalgia. 'Lanjutkan' ya? Kok kayak kampanya pilpres 2009 kemarin #plak. Nah, udah gak penasaran lagi kan? Thanks udah review ^^

**ratnasparkyu: **ini udah keluar 2nd chap-nya. Moga bias dinikmati. Makasih udah review :D

**Someone: **mwahaha~ aduh, pelajar sekarang #ngacawoi. Alasannya cuma antara kreatif, nganggur, atau sebodo-amat-ah-gue-udah-stuck. LOL. Hindari yang terakhir. Thanks ya review-nya XD

**gyu: **hai ^^. Makasih review-nya XD. 'bout your questions:

Yups. Gak cocok ya? Well, saya emang lack untuk urusan milih judul #mendadakemo

Gak, gak ada. Pede jreng si Kyu mau naruh itu surat di sono, mahasiswa sono aja bukan #ditampolKyu

Nah, udah kejawab kan? ^^

Err~, dalam rangka apa ya? Hari buruh? #BUKAN. Saya juga bingung ini dalam rangka apa ==" #dzig #authorgakguna

**Choihyun93: **Kyu so sweet ya? Kayak saya dong? #pedenajis. Ini udah lanjut, sekalian end. Thanks udah review :D. Semangka! Semangat sampai tua bangka! #gakgitu

**evil kyu: **makasih review-nya #peluk #dilemparkolor. Whoa~, calm down bray, saya gak ada niatan buat misahin Wonkyu. Eh wait, saya pengen bikin angst. Jadi, uhm, lupain aja kalimat tadi #duagh #dilemparkolorlagi

**vietaKyu: **ecie yang iri~.. ecie yang gak pernah digituin ama pacar~.. ecie~.. #dzig #dihantamelpiji. Ehem. Pita merah kuda lumping, jangan marah just kidding. Udah gak penasaran lagi kan? Gomawo review-nya :D

**amanda wu: **ini udah dilanjut, dear ^^. Pengen ikut maen ya? Emang kamu siapa? #mukasongong #digebukin. Gak, gak. Becanda. Gomawo udah review XD

**Jung yo: **ini udah dilanjut, udah selesai malah. Thanks ya review-nya :D

.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau hiatus #gaknanya. Yah, kecuali SK tentang ujian dicabut. Maka dari itu, bersediakah anda mereview benda abal ini? Itung-itung ucapan 'see you' #modus


End file.
